Friend or Foe?
by Sakura-Hikaru
Summary: What happens when Kagome says something unforgiveable to InuYasha? And what happens when Sesshoumaru finds him-alone and sobbing....Will InuYasha ever be the same again? *CHAPTER 10 UP*
1. Alone Once Again

summary: What happens when Kagome says something unforgivable to InuYasha? And, what happens when Sesshoumaru finds him, alone and   
sobbing, and takes him in.....will InuYasha ever be the same? And, will he   
ever forgive his old friends?  
  
rating:PG for swearing.....gomen ne, but this InuYasha were talking about....  
  
Translation of Japanese Terms  
  
oi ~hey  
arigato ~thank you  
nani ~what  
iie ~no  
aa ~yes  
maa ~nonsensical word used to calm anger  
mou ~nonsensical term of exasperation; anger  
gomen ne~ sorry/I am sorry  
onegai ~please  
baka ~idiot, name no baka means name is an idiot/name you are an idiot, etc.  
-sama ~lord  
-san ~used for politeness with acquaintances  
kami-sama ~God  
  
[thoughts]  
"words"  
  
A/N: yea!!!!! this is my first ficcie EVER!!!! Oh, and flames are accepted!! {I probably need all the help I can get....} so, with out any further ado, R+R!  
  
{POV is 3rd person, thoughts are Kagome}  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Alone Once Again  
  
Kagome was angry. After all, why shouldn't she be? That   
  
annoying, dim-witted baka Houjo had cornered her again. Once again,   
  
Kagome made small talk while in reality wanting to slap the poor man.  
  
[This is not my day....ARGHH!!!! Doesn't this guy have a life?!   
  
How could any one be interested in some one so dull?! Well....my friends   
  
think its sweet....but I like some one else...]  
  
Kagome allowed herself a grin at the thought of that person, one   
  
who was the exact opposite of Houjo...  
  
"So, that's a yes? Alright!" said the gleeful Houjo. "So, I'll pick you   
  
up on Sunday at 8? Great!! We can see that new movie!! Well, see ya   
  
then!!"  
  
"NAN"I?!?!?! Wait Houjo! I wasn't paying attention, WAIT!! Iie!   
  
Now I'm stuck with a date with him.......  
  
[And all because I was thinking of InuYasha....I was thinking of how   
  
sweet he looked when he was sleeping, and I didn't pay attention to what I   
  
was saying...Kagome, no baka! I cant get out of this! I just don't   
  
understand-how come the guy I like hates me and is trying to make amends   
  
with my incarnate while the guy who actually likes me,...well.......worships the   
  
ground I walk on...I don't like?? Kami-sama! What is wrong with this   
  
world-do we look like a soap opera?!?! This isn't a shojo manga either...]  
  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
Feudal Japan, Monday Morning  
  
Once again, Kagome was angry. She had barely prevented her   
  
self from gagging when with Houjo last night, and REALLY needed to vent   
  
some steam...  
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha was innocently dozing off in a tree. He had   
  
been rather quiet today as a result of the going through the transformation of   
  
becoming human due to last nights full moon. Kagome was also irritated   
  
due to the fact that she hadn't been there, and he always seemed to get in   
  
trouble...  
  
"Oi, guys, where's Shippou?"   
  
"Nani, Sango, I thought he was with you..."  
  
"Well, he's probably at the stream playing at the water...still, I   
  
better check on him..."  
  
"Sango! And I shall protect you from the youkai!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Miroku, you can come if you remain 1 yard away from me..."  
  
The conversation continued as the two strolled into the woods,   
  
searching for the mischievous Shippou. The scene remained a quiet one,   
  
though Kagome seethed with rage inside.  
  
[Kagome, get a hold of your self! Kami-sama, what's wrong with   
  
me? I'm normally not this angry...InuYasha, I beg of you, onegai, don't do   
  
anything to get me mad at you, onegai! I don't know what I'll do...]  
  
"Kagome? Where did Sango, Mirouku, and Shippou go? We   
  
need to get moving soon, there might be a Shikon no Tama shard in the   
  
next village..."  
  
And then she snapped.  
  
"InuYasha! Mou! Weren't you paying attention?! Shippou is   
  
probably playing in the stream and Mirouku and Sango went after him!   
  
Don't you pay attention to anything or any one other than yourself! What is   
  
you problem?! We are all taking time out of our lives to look for your dead   
  
girlfriends jewel, and you don't even care! All you care about is the jewel!   
  
You-you jerk! You insulting, mean, worthless gaki! I can see why you never   
  
had any friends! Not that any one would want to be friends with such a   
  
disgusting FREAK! I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
  
"Oh, just shut up InuYasha. I don't want to have to deal with your   
  
meaningless talk today."  
  
However, Kagome wasn't looking at InuYasha. If she had, she   
  
would have seen that she had broken through his masks. She had not only   
  
destroyed the barrier he had created, but she had shattered his spirit. All   
  
those years of self loathing came back to him in a rush-he remembered   
  
times when he was 5 and the villagers threw stones at him. He remembered   
  
them chanting "FREAK! FREAK!" at him for hours at a time. He remembered   
  
how he sobbed in shock as they killed his mother. Battered and broken,   
  
InuYasha felt as if he were in a dream, some horrendous nightmare,   
  
demo...he couldn't wake up. Summing up the remains of his strength,   
  
InuYasha spoke to Kagome.  
  
"Gomen ne Kagome-san. I...I didn't know that I   
  
caused you all this trouble...I will leave now. You are right, who would   
  
ever want to be friends with a freak like me..."  
  
And, without another word, InuYasha rapidly ran away from   
  
Kagome. He ran away like he had done so many times before. And in this   
  
way he continued till he collapsed against a tree, far, far away from   
  
Kagome, and sobbed.  
  
  
Owari of Chapter 1  
  
  
A/N: well, minna-san, I hope you like it so far! Here's a preview of the next chappie, remember, R+R!!  
^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kind or Killer?  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself a slight mental smile at the sight of   
  
Rin's enthusiasm. It was astonishing, really, how she managed to be so care   
  
free and content. He had never before though that someone could be that   
  
way around him...  
  
Frowning slightly, Sesshoumaru sniffed the wind...  
  
[this smell...it's vaguely familiar...I seem to recall it now, quite   
  
clearly. It is the smell of great sorrow and pain, along with something   
  
else...]  
  
Realizing what that something else was, Sesshoumaru, unshakable   
  
youkai-sama, unmovable pillar of power, feared by so many across the   
  
land, ran faster.  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. 


	2. Kind or Killer?

A/N: well, as far as I know, no one has reviewed this so far...v_v   
anyway, I refuse to rewrite any Japanese Terms in this crappie. I've decided that each chapter I'll just add to what has been put in previous chapters...  
  
Japanese Terms  
  
minna ~people  
owari ~sit  
youkai ~demon  
hanyou ~half demon  
hentai ~pervert, name no hentai means name you pervert/name is a pervert/etc.  
kuso ~I have just edited this, and after reading reviews I replaced matte with kuso, which I know is a Japanese swear word...gomen ne folks! -_-;;  
  
well....guess that's it! R&R!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kind or Killer?  
  
If one was to be traveling several kilometers away from the drama   
  
that just unfolded on that particular day, one might have noticed a peaceful,   
  
yet unusual, scene. In a meadow, a young girl hyperly gathered flowers   
  
while a tall, noble, frightening youkai looked on. If one was to come closer,   
  
one would observe a rather small toad-like creature who seemed torn   
  
between wanting to cling to the youkai for protection or running away in   
  
fright. This creature was not afraid of anything in specific; it simply had a   
  
general fear of all around it. This creature's name was Jaken, and he was   
  
servant to the great youkai Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru called to the child, "we must be leaving now."  
  
"Coming! Look at the flowers I picked! I've been picking for a   
  
while....aren't they pretty?" the girl continued to babbled on, not bothered by   
  
her unresponsive comrades.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself a slight mental smile at the sight of   
  
Rin's enthusiasm. It was astonishing, really, how she managed to be so care   
  
free and content. He had never before though that someone could be that   
  
way around him...  
  
Frowning slightly, Sesshoumaru sniffed the wind...  
  
[this smell...it's vaguely familiar...I seem to recall it now, quite   
  
clearly. It is the smell of great sorrow and pain, along with something   
  
else...]  
  
Realizing what that something else was, Sesshoumaru, unshakable   
  
youkai-sama, unmovable pillar of power, feared by so many across the   
  
land, ran faster.  
  
Rinn and Jaken wordlessly adjusted to the pace. They could sense   
  
from their continual, close contact with Sesshoumaru that, surprising as it   
  
seemed, something was bothering him...  
  
[The scent-it's becoming stronger. Such suffering...]  
  
Suddenly, and to the utter astonishment of his comrades,   
  
Sesshoumaru halted and stared.  
  
At first, Rinn and Jaken were baffled-what was he staring at? But   
  
then, they started to make out a blurry shape under a tree with long,   
  
sweeping branches that almost hid it from view. Sesshoumaru stepped   
  
forward. He then went to the hunched figure, and moved its' face, allowing   
  
Sesshoumaru to look into its' eyes.  
  
"Who did this to you InuYasha? I don't believe you have suffered so   
  
since before you spent so many years stuck to that tree," stated Sesshoumaru   
  
impassively.  
  
However, InuYasha remained gazing listlessly in front of him. To   
  
be honest, it was doubtful if he realized that he had company. Tears silently   
  
streamed down his face as he shuddered violently.   
  
"Rinn, Jaken. Set up camp. We will be staying here tonight."  
  
Quietly they set up camp, while remaining watchful of their leader   
  
and his peculiar behavior.  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
[Kuso. Kuso, kuso, kuso!]   
  
A/N: okay, so this is Kagome is a tad bit OOC in this...so sue me...wait-scratch that. Please don't. Besides, she has just realized that she has made a complete and total mess of things-let the woman swear. Anyway, back to the ficcie...  
  
[I have just officially screwed up. Man, today sure is your day   
  
Kagome! What am I going to do?!?!?]  
  
Just then, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou decided to return.  
  
"Miroku no hentai! I told you to stay away from me!"  
  
"Sango, did I mention how stunning you look when you are angry?"  
  
Sango then pulled out her boomerang to attack the offensive man connected   
  
with the offensive, groping hand.  
  
"Oi, Kagome! Where's InuYasha? I would think he would want to   
  
get going, he's usually always so grumpy about that-Kagome? What's the   
  
matter?"  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippou, I just messed up big time."  
  
Kagome then related the disastrous events, all the while watching   
  
her friends fury grow. Once she was done, Sango calmly walked towards her   
  
and slapped her on the cheek.  
  
"Kagome no baka. You utter baka. How could you do such a   
  
thing? What you said would hurt any one, but to say it to InuYasha? First   
  
off, what do owe InuYasha? How about your life for starters. Even if you   
  
hadn't gone questing for the Shikon no Tama, you still owe from when he   
  
saved your life from the caterpillar youkai you told us about. Secondly, what   
  
has InuYasha been through before? Since I am a youkai exterminator, I   
  
learned a lot about youkai-but I was always fascinated by hanyous. They   
  
weren't feared at all, thus rendering their unhuman features something for a   
  
good laugh at best. Most towns use them as a scapegoat-after all, they are   
  
considered to be freaks, and why would a freak care? And believe me, from   
  
what I've heard things are a lot better for a hanyou now then they were when   
  
InuYasha was one. On top of this, there's the whole Kikyo incident. Now, he   
  
is trying to get revenge with her spirit so that he can go on with his life.   
  
Kagome-he doesn't want to go to hell, Kikyo or no Kikyo. And now, the first   
  
people who he has ever trusted in his life...well, you certainly screwed up   
  
Kagome. Excuse me, I need to vent some steam, I'm going to go on a   
  
walk."  
  
And, with out any further ado, Sango left.  
  
"Kagome, all I have to say is that I too need to go on a walk,"   
  
declared Miroku.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Kagome watched as Shippou hurried after Miroku and Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*time passes  
  
"We need a plan. First, we got to find InuYasha and come up with   
  
a plan." said Miroku, who had remained uncharacteristically serious during   
  
this conversation, to the great relief of Sango and Kagome. For once they   
  
didn't have to watch his hands.  
  
Night had fallen, and the gang was sitting by the fire trying to   
  
come up with a plan. Kagome was relieved that Sango and Miroku weren't   
  
as angry as before. Sango had apologized for her bluntness earlier-she said   
  
that Kagome didn't come from this time so how could she know had bad   
  
what she said was? Though this was true, Kagome still didn't feel that what   
  
she said was inexcusable in the least. So, she simply sighed and listen to   
  
Miroku and Sango brain storm ideas while cuddling to the forever   
  
slightly-oblivious Shippou who had really didn't comprehend what had   
  
happened. After trying for an hour, the group still didn't have any good   
  
ideas. So, resolving to wake up early in the morning, they fell asleep.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Meanwhile, a certain youkai wasn't getting any sleep. This didn't   
  
bother him. He often would stay awake during the night, preferring his   
  
thoughts to sleep. He was a youkai, after all, and required very little sleep.   
  
Rinn and Jaken, however, where each dreaming in their respective pallets.   
  
InuYasha had eventually fallen asleep, though he still had not acknowledged   
  
their presence.  
  
[I do not understand-why am I doing this? But, I really don't want   
  
our father's sword unless I can win it in a fight. However, I still am quite   
  
startled. This is an unusual display of affection for me. I had assumed that I   
  
had no brotherly affection for InuYasha-could I have been wrong?]  
  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts halted abruptly as InuYasha stirred from his   
  
sleep. Gradually, InuYasha opened his eyes. After seeing Sesshoumaru   
  
watching him from across the fire, he frowned. He tired and confused, what   
  
had happened?  
  
  
Owari of Second Chapter  
  
A/N: well, I hoped you liked the second chapter! I'm gonna go post it...  
^_^  
I like posting chapters.....well, here's a preview for the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I Can't Remember  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Wha-what happened?" mumbled InuYasha.   
  
Sesshoumaru quickly took stock of him. He sounded exhausted and   
  
confused. He was quieter than usual, and had a defeated tone in his voice.   
  
But what troubled Sesshoumaru the most, though, was InuYasha's eyes.   
  
They had taken on the glazed, listless look InuYasha had when Sesshoumaru   
  
found him. 


	3. I Can't Remember

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! Thanx for the reviews! ^_^  
  
bookwrm580~  
sry about the p's and matte! I edited that chapter, and replaced matte with a different word. About the p's, I'm not too sure what happened with that. When I first uploaded the chapters, on the previews they didn't have any paragraphs. So, I put in some of the html codes, the main one being p for a new paragraph. To make a long story short, I solved the problem and now I have paragraphs with the p's!! Arigato for the review!  
  
*Hotaru*~  
Sango is OOC in chapter 2 for a reason. Yes, I do agree that normally Sango wouldn't dream of slapping anyone, exspecially Kagome, but in this chapter you'll find out why she did! Also, I agree with you on the "sessha." Several people have complained about it, and after re-reading the chapter I have decided that I agree. If you re-read that chapter, you will find that it has been taken out. However, InuYasha still acts broken down in that chapter. One of the things that I want to do in this fic is address InuYasha's past. There will probably be more annoying hints about a darker story before it comes out in the open....  
  
shikome kido mi~  
Thank you for the compliments! I will try to work harder on my bluntness. However, whenever there is a scene with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, it will be more blunt than other scenes. I am trying to create differences in what I write for each of the "groups." Also, I don't think this will be a Kag+Sess fic...sry, but I don't think there is a way to incorporate that with the plot I am going for. Still, there will definetley be some pairings in here. If you have any idea for them, pleez tell me!  
  
taiga~  
Sry about the sessha! I decided to take it out-it really didn't sound like InuYasha anyway....  
  
keirana~  
Thanx for saying you liked my story! Yes, I am aware that InuYasha is incredibly out of character. Bear with me for a chapter or two, and you'll see why!  
  
eddie~  
Thanx eddie! I hope you continue to feel that way!  
  
A Inuysha Fan~  
Thank you so much!! That was one of the best reviews I have ever had! Yes, the bits of chapter 2 in chapter 1 a chapter 3 in chapter 2 were previews; sry if that wasn't clear. And, no, this will not be a yaoi or incest fic. Don't get me wrong; I am NOT a homophobe, I just don't think I could write that kind of fic between brothers. If the rating on this fic goes up, it will most definetley NOT be because of lemons or limes. However, I probably will put some pairings in this. So far, the only one I have however is a slight Miroku+Sango. If, however, you have any suggestions on pairings, pleez tell me! Oh, and I would LUV suggestions for my fic on anything! Feel free to write suggestion in your reviews or to me at my email address [it's on my profile]. One more thing, I agree! Angst fics rock!! They are just so addictive!  
  
Chris-Redfield26~  
Thanx! I agree, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru brotherly fics are really kawaii! Please, tell me the tittles of some good ones-I never can find any...  
  
`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`  
  
A/N: I have decided that I want to put some pairings into this fic. However, the theme of this fic will not change and it will remain angsty. At the most, any romance will be light and fluffy. Please vote in your reviews for any pairings you would like. Though I am a Kag+Inu fan, I am not to sure if that would be an appropriate pairing for this fic. I am open to any alternate pairings. The only two pairings I know I don't want without out thinking about it would have to be Inu+Sess and anyone with Jaken. This is because I want this fic to stress the importance of family and Jaken is scary. That said and done, the only pairing I have now is Miroku+Sango. And now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I for got to put one of these is chapter 1 or 2...well, in all honesty, do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? I am fan, this is fiction. You do the math...  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I Can't Remember  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Wha-what happened?" mumbled InuYasha.   
Sesshoumaru quickly took stock of him. He sounded exhausted and confused.   
He was quieter than usual, and had a defeated tone in his voice. But what   
troubled Sesshoumaru the most, though, was InuYasha's eyes. They had   
taken on the glazed, listless look InuYasha had when Sesshoumaru found   
him.  
  
[What is going on? I-I feel like I can't remember something   
important. And, what am I doing here? Why is Sesshoumaru looking at me   
like that?]  
  
Sesshoumaru stood abrubtly. He had come to the conclusion that if   
InuYasha was mentally fine despite whatever disturbing events he had   
obviously been through, he would have snarled and crouched down into his   
accustomed fighting stance. Instead, however, InuYasha was asking "what   
happened?". Sesshoumaru did not enjoy this side of his brother anymore   
than he enjoyed the feeling of ignorance he was feeling currently. How could   
he answer InuYasha's question when he did not know what had occured?   
Also, he pondered, would it be appropriate to answer it if he did?   
Sesshoumaru was not accostumed to comforting, nor was he accustomed to   
being questioned. Still, he had to at least put up his usual front of ultimate   
araggonance.  
  
"You will find out in the morning. Sleep InuYasha. You will not be   
harmed."  
  
InuYasha inwardly winced at his brother's tone. He had forgotten how   
comanding Sesshoumaru was when he ordered people. There was no   
arguing with that tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother settle down. He studied InuYasha   
untill he was positive that his breathing had slowed in sleep. Sesshoumaru   
than indulged himself in a slight sigh. He was not used to such feelings of   
fraternal protection. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
  
  
|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\  
  
  
  
Sango kept her breathing steady and slow. After waiting for an hour,   
she concluded that the rest of the camp was asleep. Silently as so to not   
disturb any one, she slipped out of her pallet. She had kept her clothes on,   
and was planning on a midnight stroll to clear her mind. In this way she   
tip-toed into the woods, lost in her own thoughts, and not hearing the person   
who followed her.  
  
Miroku had been trailing Sango for a quarter-hour now. He had   
known that something was wrong with her; he could always tell when   
something was bothering Sango. He didn't know how or why he did, he   
simply had this feeling. He too had pretended to be asleep while secretly   
watching Sango. Miroku sighed; it was time to confront her.  
  
"Lovely night for a stroll Sango."  
  
"Miroku! What are you doing here? I-I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Sango, let's cut the chitchat. What are you doing out here? It's   
obvious that something has been bothering you. Please, Sango, tell me   
what it is. Maybe I can help."  
  
Sango looked at the man behind her. He didn't sound like the   
Miroku she knew, but she knew that this was Miroku. Despite the hentai   
exterior he put up, she always had known that he was one of her best friends.   
Still, she was startled that he had followed her. She had assumed that she   
was alone. However, she realized that it would be simpler to tell Miroku   
what was bothering her.  
  
Miroku waited patiently for Sango to speak. He could tell that she   
was debating within her self whether or not to talk. He prayed that she   
would open up to him.  
  
"Sango, this has to do with InuYasha, correct? You seem to be even   
more upset than all of us other than Kagome over this. You don't have to   
tell me if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that I will be there for   
you," said Miroku before turning around to walk back towards camp.  
  
"Wait! Miroku, I'll tell you! I-I don't know how to say this, or where to   
begin...when I was little, I knew what I was going to be. I was going to be a   
youkai-exterminator. I started trainging when I was five. I grew up learning   
to hate any youkai's, or anything that was associated with them. I was taught   
to kill them without mercy. I was preached to daily of their evils, of their sins.   
I remember how whenever one was caught and was to be killed, if the   
youkai was weak it was paraded around before hand. The people in my   
town would laugh and cheer. They would jeer at it and throw stones at it.   
They considered it a scapegoat. Whenever a youkai was exterminated, that   
day was a holiday. I laughed cheered along with them Miroku. I jeered and   
threw stones. And I, too, blamed youkai for all my problems. Whenever I   
see InuYasha, I am reminded of that. If there is one thing I know, it is   
youkai. InuYasha is a hanyou, Miroku. It was even worse for him than it was   
for the youkai I saw. We all know that his macho-ness is just a mask used to   
hide his emotions. It's probably the only way that he can handle what he has   
been through. And now, I can't help but feel like I did that to him.   
Normally, it's easy enough to forget, or at least keep my mind busy. But,   
now though Kagome yelled at him and drove him away, I feel like it was me.   
Miroku, am I such a horrible person?!"  
  
Miroku watched silently as Sango narrated her feelings to him. He   
was beginning to understand why she was so upset-she felt like she had   
destroyed one of her friends. He winced as tears streamed down her face.   
Finally, he couldn't take it any more. He embraced her after she asked if she   
was a horrible person.  
  
"No. You are not a bad person Sango. You are a wonderful, sweet,   
kind person. I know that you feel that you hurt one of your friends. Sango,   
you didn't. You helped heal him, Sango. You and I were two of the few   
friends he ever had. And Sango, you didn't know. You didn't think of what   
those youkai were thinking back then. You couldn't have. Sango, as much   
as I hate to say this, there is nothing you can do about your past. However,   
don't give up hope. You can always do something about your furture.   
Always."  
  
They stayed like that for quite some time. Eventually, however, Sango   
calmed down. Miroku gave her a gentle kiss on the forhead and lead her   
back to camp.  
  
  
Owari of Chapter 3  
  
  
A/N: Kawaii!! Wasn't that sweet of Miroku!! And now you know why Sango slapped Kagome, it was because of her own inner turmoil. Sango saw Kagome for a minute or two as herself. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! There wasn't much of InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Rinn, or Jaken, but there will be in the next one!! Please review! And below is a short preview for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To Trust the Enemy  
  
InuYasha awoke to the sweet aroma of food. Delighted, he   
gradually opened his eyes to see Rinn and Jaken eating. Seshoumaru had   
finished, and was watching with a slightly disdainful, slightly amused   
expression on his face as Rinn gobbled down her food.  
  
"Oh! Your awake! Want some breakfast? It's really good! I made it   
myself! Well...I did have a little help from Sessy and Jaken, but, I did do   
most of it! How much do you want? There you go! Wow, it sure is a pretty   
day. We thought that you were going to sleep forever!"  
  
InuYasha watched with a bewildered expression as the child babbled   
on, never letting him get a word in edge wise. Still, she was offering food,   
and he suddenly felted starving. He mentally shrugged as he ate his food,   
remaining watch full all the while of the youkai-sama who glanced at him   
every now and then. 


	4. To Trust the Enemy

Chris-Redfield26~  
Thanx for the compliments! *blushes & changes topic* I R+R your InuYasha & Sessy brotherly fic-it was really good!!! ^_^ Thanx for the review!  
  
Inu-Chan~  
NO!!!!! Don't kill me!!!! Sides, I agree! Those ARE the best pairings!! Thanx for the review!!!! I see you are very insistent-you gave me the same three reviews with the same thing on it!  
  
Jupiter's Light~  
I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ True, Kagome does seem to luv InuYasha...but I feel like being evil so I won't tell you right here if she and him get together, you'll have to scroll down!! Just follow the arrow...  
  
A/N: Follow the arrow for the paring! Also, I was wondering, which is easier to read? When everything is double spaced or when there are 2 spaces inbetween paragraphs? Double spacing makes it easier to read each word, but the second option makes it easier to see which paragraph is which...tell me what you think!  
  
|  
|  
|  
V  
Mirouku+Sango  
Kagome+InuYasha!!!  
possible Sessy+Rinn, but I think she is too young in this ficcie-maybe I'll do an epilogue....  
  
Disclaimer: *glares while muttering something about hating this stupid thing while sharpening knife collection threatengly* I DONT OWN INUYASHA! ARE YA HAPPY NOW!!! STOP TORMENTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To Trust the Enemy  
  
InuYasha awoke to the sweet aroma of food. Delighted, he   
gradually opened his eyes to see Rinn and Jaken eating. Sesshoumaru had   
finished, and was watching with a slightly disdainful, slightly amused   
expression on his face as Rinn gobbled down her food.  
  
"Oh! Your awake! Want some breakfast? It's really good! I made it   
myself! Well...I did have a little help from Sessy and Jaken, but, I did do   
most of it! How much do you want? There you go! Wow, it sure is a pretty   
day. We thought that you were going to sleep forever!"  
  
InuYasha watched with a bewildered expression as the child babbled   
on, never letting him get a word in edge wise. Still, she was offering food,   
and he suddenly felted starving. He mentally shrugged as he ate his food,   
remaining watch full all the while of the youkai-sama who glanced at him   
every now and then.   
  
Rinn continued to chatter, leaving never a moment of silence. InuYasha soon gave up attempting to follow her incoherent speech and concentrated on eating his breakfast. It was fairly obvious that Rinn talked for love of talking, not because she longed for conversatiuon.  
  
Eventually, breakfast was through. Wordlessly, Jaken cleaned their utensils with InuYasha following his lead. With words Rinn helped out also. Soon the chores were finished.  
  
Rinn glanced at Jaken. He gave her a look that told her that he wsa simply clueless. She had been hoping to get the stranger to feel more relaxed. However, she wasn't just doing this out of the kindness of her heart. She felt, and she could tell Jaken felt the same way, that this was an extremely odd situation, and any information would help her and Jaken know how to behave. She sincerely doubted that Sesshoumaru would normally help any one, well, except her, and she needed to know what was going on. Rinn had hoped to get the stranger to open up, but clearly her efforts were in vain; the stranger wasn't talking.  
  
InuYasha silently walked along with the group. Sesshoumaru obviously saw no reason to hurry, so the pace was leisurely. Sesshoumaru was in front with InuYasha was behind him, then Rinn and Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quite amused at Rinn and Jaken. They were obviously confounded, and were trying to figure out to do. He entertained the idea of listening to their conversation as was quite easy with his youkai ears, but decided on the negative. He appeared to be walking with both purpose idlness, if such inconsistency is possible. After all, one could never accuse Sesshoumaru of being without a purpose, but to the trained eye one could see that he chose his path randomly, not contemplating where they would lead but relying rather on ancient instinct. It was clear that he was in no hurry.  
  
Meanwhile, Rinn and Jaken were sharing information.  
  
"I don't get it! This simply is not like Sessy. I'm not a fool, I know that kindness is not a normality...Jaken, you know something, don't you! Stop hiding it; I can tell. You know that I will figure it out, so tell me!" spoke Rinn is a hushed tone.  
  
"Can't...Can't. Sesshoumaru-sama might not want you to know. I don't know...don't know what is going on...perhaps we will find out...I am sure Sesshoumaru-sama knows what he is doing...." whispered Jaken uncertainly while he wrung his hands in despair  
  
"You know who he is! I think that's it. You know who the stranger is. You don't have any idea what is going, but you know who he is. I may be a child, but I can tell. I won't push you, though I could probably get his name out. You may be right-maybe Sesshoumaru wants to tell me himself....Well, I suppose all we can do is remain watchful. I...I am positive that Sesshoumaru is alright, but I am not certain what is going through his head right now...."  
  
Rinn sighed, and resumed walking. She then ran up ahead as was her habit, no need for Sessy to get suspicious...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
After Dinner with Sessy & Co.  
  
  
The dishes had been cleaned and cleared, and the atmosphere was relaxing. Dinner had come and gone without a single mishap. InuYasha had remained unusually quiet all day, with a confused and ponering look on his face noted Sesshoumaru. Rinn and Jaken had been trying to figure out the mental health of their leader. Time to put their minds at ease, although Rinns "subtle" antics were distinctly amusing.  
  
"Rinn, allow me to introduce InuYasha. InuYasha, you have already met Jaken, though I am not positive if formal introductions were made at the time. Rinn, be patient a moment and allow me to finish. InuYasha is my brother, and despite our previous encounters, I expect you, Jaken, to treat him with the utmost respect. I believe it is time for you to go to bed Rinn; it is rather late. However, you may stay up a bit longer while I speak with InuYasha. That is all." Sesshoumaru spoke with the tone of one used to being obeyed. InuYasha accordingly followed as he led them slightly astray from the campsite. Rinn immediately jumped on Jaken, demanding an explanation, as they walked into the forest. Surprisingly, InuYasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Brother, what is going on?" he began, astonishing both of them by using brother. "I-I feel like I can't remember something, something important. I don't understand how I got here...why am I here?"  
  
"I myself am not positive what happened, though I do have my suspicions. I believe that you have unconsciously tried to forget what has happened. That is normal, and won't last. As to why you are here, I found you beneath a tree and decided to take you in. InuYasha, no harm will come to you while you are here. I promise you that."  
  
InuYasha paused a minute before answering. His thinking was muddled, but his answer was not.  
  
"I trust you. I don't know why, but I do."  
  
The two brothers walked silently back to camp. There was nothing to say.  
  
Owari of Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hoped you like! Yeah!!! A kawaii brother moment!! This chapter is short, but considering the fact that have 2 tests this week, wrote a book report tonight, as well as doing math, science, english, latin, etc., I think its long enough! Well, here is a short chappie 5 preview!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Rumour  
  
"Konichiwa! Please, exscuse me, but I was wondering; have you seen any youkai around here recently?" said Kagome with false cheer. They had tried several villages, and were beginning to give up hope.  
  
"Nani? Oh, youkai. Why on earth is a young girl like you asking such a question! In my day, we were grateful to not be bothered by those savages! Though, now that you mention it, my sister lives in the next town. She was walking over to visit when she claims she saw a strange spectale: 2 youkai with long white hair, a toadlike creature, and a little girl. Of course, sis tends to exagerate, and I severaly reprimanded her for making up such tales. It was probably the light..." the old woman continued, not paying attention to Kagome's quick "Arigato!" as she hurried off to find Sango and Miroku.  
  
It seemed that the search for InuYasha had hope afterall. 


	5. The Rumour

Chapter 5  
  
The Rumour  
  
"Konichiwa! Please, excuse me, but I was wondering; have you seen any youkai around here recently?"  
  
The old lady turned, startled into movement by the voice of a young adolescent near by. Curious as to what such a person, so obviously a stranger in these, wanted with her. After contemplating the issue, it was decided that the surest way to find out what was happening was to answer the abnormal question.  
  
"Nani? Oh, youkai. A young girl like you asking such a question! In my day, we were grateful to not be bothered by savages! Really! The very thought! Though, now that you mention it, my sister lives in the next town. She was coming over to visit when, so she claims, she saw a strange spectacle: two youkai with long white hair, a toad-like creature, and a little girl. Of course, Yuna tends to 'zagerate, and I severely reprimanded her for making up tales. 'Twas prob'ly the light, and with that husband of her's, it really isn't surprising that she shoulf try for a lil 'ttention..." the old woman continued, gossiping as she continued through the market, not paying the least bit of attention to the girl's rapid "Arigato!" as she hurried off to put such valuable information at use.  
  
It seemed that the search for InuYasha had hope after all.  
___ _____________________________________________  
___-|-|-_On the other side of town_______________________  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed.  
  
Depressing and morbid as it seemed, it appeared that no one had seen or heard of and youkai lately. The few people who actually answered to their answer without jesting at such foolishness had seen nothing. The pair had barely servived the suspicious interrogation that the befuddled villagers brought to them. After answering long and monotonous questions, and lying through their teeth at the same time, the sun was setting on yet another uneventful and unhelpful day.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Aa, Sango?" he answered, too tired to take advantage of his comrade's exhaustion and...shall we say...grope her.  
  
Well...perhaps not too tired...  
  
After being smacked and yelled at, Miroku remembered that Sango had been trying to say something.  
  
They had arrived at the inn they were staying at, and decided to wait outside for Kagome as it was a pleasant day.  
  
"Sango, what was it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Well...I was thinking; Do you really think this will work out? I mean, let's be honest here-we have been searching for over a week, and haven't come up with anything. No gossip. No facts. No rumours. Nothing! Maybe...maybe it's time to try something else..."  
  
Miroku groaned inwardly as asked that question. Inevitably, he would have to answer it, and the smart aleck had no idea what to say. Stalling as he took a sip of his drink, he came to the sad conclusion. He would have to tell the truth.  
  
Though he had been trying to deny it, their attempt to discover any information had proved hopless. Utterly and completely. Though he had decieved the others my retaining his jovial attitude, he secretly questioned the wisdom in such a path. However, he didn't want Sango to worry. By answering such a blunt question, he would only profit in telling the truth.  
  
"I really don't know. In all honesty, I agree. This is fruitless and wasted effort. I myself would prefer a more...efficent approach to our problem. However, what is that approach? What else can we do? Why don't we just wait for Kagome. It's doubtful, but she could have found something. If not, than we can all just brain storm when she arrives for a better solution."  
  
Sango nodded, and the pair remained silent, waiting for their comrade's return.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, however. Soon Kagome raced over them, panting from the extertion. What startled them most, however, was that some of the sparkle was back in her eyes. She astonished them with a grin, and almost laughed at their shock of her hyper antics.  
  
"A lead. A lead!! I found a lead! This lady, an old lady, a gossip, really. Well, she, she, her sister claims to have seen two youkai's! Youkai's with long white hair! And...something else."  
  
Kagome frowned. She realized what her informant had said, eyes widening at such realization.  
  
"Kagome? What else? What's bothering you? What else was said?"  
  
Troubled, Kagome glanced away before turning back and replying:  
  
"Two youkai with long white tresses as well as a small toad-like creature and a little girl."  
  
"Two? Wait! Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome nodded miserably.  
  
"What does this mean? And a little girl? What's going on?"  
  
"What's going on, Miroku, is that we have found InuYasha. As well as his half-brother, Sesshoumaru, that ugly thing Jaken, and some little girl," Kagome paused a moment before continueing, a grim expression on her face. "I suppose that we have to follow the lead. However, we will have to be extremely careful. A hurt InuYasha is bad enough, but him with his brother..."  
  
The group nodded, and set up plans to find the strange company.  
  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
At A Nearby Campsite  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Sessy? What's wrong? You've been acting, well, weird all night. What is it?" Rinn asked, taking on a serious tone that surprised her comrades.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, head poised in the air, like soem ancient prophet. Ominously, he offered few words:  
  
"There is something in the wind tonight. Something that does not bode well."  
  
Owari of Chapter 5  
  
A/N: hoped ya liked it! I am so sorry it came out late minna-san! But, I had  
a)homework, the seed of all this is evil  
b)school  
c)my dance troupe had performances on the 25&26  
d)extra rehersals  
e)dance classes  
f)voice lesson  
g)acting lesson  
h)rehersal for my school play  
  
so, I think I have somewhat of an excuse...  
  
AnimeLover~  
Thanx for the compliment! Well...now you know!  
  
Koneko-chan~  
Don't worry! I'm not offended! And thanx for the review&the adivice. After reviewing my chapters, I agree with you. v_v; I'll try to be better, k? Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Pocky~  
yummy! I LUV SMORES! Agreed, the flame made some excellent one! =D Thanx for the review! Hope ya liked this chappie too!  
  
japanese blader girl~  
Like you name! Thanx for the complement! Yeah...Kagome was pretty OOC *sweatdrops* Still, something had to happen for Inu-angst....Hope you like the update!  
  
bishonen_lover_89 ~  
Wow! Arigatou for the compliment! I agree, they are soo hawaii!!  
  
DiaBlo~  
Cool name! I suppose the ficcie is a bit...eccentric. I'll try to make it more realistic!  
  
  
Well, arigatou! I loved the reviews! I'm not gonna put in a preview of next crappie, I need to do Social Studies homework and, well, I think he bit with Sessoumaru serves ad a good one. I will try to pick up the pace. I will most definetly add more Inu-angst! I think there should be a club, too little Inu-angst out there. Normally he does something wrong...  
*continues to mutter under breathe until realizes that people are staring then glares and then smiles*  
  
ja ne!  
  
~Sakura Hikaru 


	6. Confrontation

Chapter 6  
The Confrontation  
  
Fourteen days. It had been fourteen days. Fourteen days since the event that had changed his way of life. Fourteen days.  
  
InuYasha sighed. Really, he mused, it was quite depressing. His life had been shaken, and the single even which had caused it to shake was unknown to him. He had been traveling with Sesshoumaru and his companions for two weeks now. Fourteen days. He had grown accustomed to the eccentric idiosyncrasies of each individual. It wasn't a meal if Rinn didn't babble non-stop, wasn't a conversation is Jaken didn't cower and wring his hands due to fear, wasn't camp without Sesshoumaru saying it was. Fourteen days.  
  
The number continued swimming around his brain. It appeared to delight in confusing him, increasing its' torment despite the distractions he gave himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru halted, signaling that they were to set up camp. InuYasha mindlessly followed the now accustomed routine. The hum-drum of the camp died down as dinner was eaten. Oddly enough, noted the highly perceptive and duplicit Rinn, InuYasha had barely spoken.  
  
Rinn had easily accepted the fact that their new traveling companion was obviously ill at ease with such comrades on his first day accompanying them. However, through relentless coaxing, she had succeeded in removing his most exterior shell, and found a most amiable, though troubled, comrade. Through the days InuYasha had grown more talkative. He wasn't a chatterer. He simply appeared more at ease with the journey. When he did speak, she found his comments to be practical and shy. Rare as it was, Rinn had noted too that he had a sense of humor once one looked hard enough. All in all, he was a most agreeable person, and seemed comfortable enough to readily answer when asked any question.  
  
Not tonight.  
  
InuYasha instead acted similarly to his first stay. He was, she pondered with an amused expression, acting like his brother. Quite, polite, distant. He said only the bare minimal when asked to, for instance, pass something. Well, whatever was troubling him was obviously the related to why he joined their group in the first place. It would undoubtedly be solved by Sesshoumaru, she reasoned. Then, putting her mind at rest from the tiring exercise of interpreting her companion's psychological state, she got ready for bed.  
  
An hour later, Sesshoumaru walked over to his half-brother. Though InuYasha appeared quiescent, it was obvious to the youkai-sama that was not the case. InuYasha had a troubled air around him this evening; It was time to find out why.  
  
"You are aware that you aren't fooling me."  
  
Silence.  
  
  
However, Sesshoumaru was patient, and tried a new tactic.  
  
"They are asleep."  
  
With these simple three words, InuYasha's eyes opened. He sat up, leaning his back against the tree he had been sleeping by.  
  
"Fourteen days. It has been fourteen days. For some reason, that number keeps swimming around my head. And now, I think I know why."  
  
InuYasha paused a moment, then straightened himself.  
  
"I remember. I mean, I always knew that I would eventually. But-but doing so in actuality is different, ya know? All day little pointless things have been giving me parts of what happened, like some puzzle. I just didn't have the last piece. Then, just now while I pretended to sleep, I found the piece. I really don't know why-what signaled my memory. But...I remember."  
  
"May I be so presumptuous to assume that you will tell me what happened? I have been rather...curious as to what forced you to act as you did before."  
  
A short laugh was heard, followed by the reply.  
  
"A fight. A stupid little fight. Ya know how I always seem to find trouble. Well, I guess I did something wrong, and Kagome...she told me what she really thought of me."  
  
No more information was needed, and they both knew it. Such a confrontation could only have been negative, and Sesshoumaru never had been a stickler for details.  
  
"InuYasha. I am sorry. However, please realize that you will always have a place with me and my little band. Indeed, I believe we will be incomplete if you were to leave. Brother, please stay. Such fools are not worth your time or sorrow."  
  
InuYasha nodded, though the haunted look remained in his eyes.  
  
"I will stay. However, I have a question for you: Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused a moment before answering.  
  
"I assume that you want to know why the sudden change in my feelings towards you."  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
"To understand why I acted so in the past, brother, you must understand the time I grew up in. As a child, I was filled with the stereotypes one often hears, and like a child took them to heart. I was arrogant, of course. What child isn't. After all, I was the only son of one of the greatest youkai's alive. What more could I ask for? Then mother died. Believe it or not, I became inconsolable with grief. I vented my anger on tuning my fighting skills to perfection. Then, father remarried. To me, that was unacceptable. Not only was he dishonoring my dear mother, but he was dirtying himself by loving a human. Then father died, and I of course blamed you. My only excuse for my actions is this; At the time, I sometimes told myself that it was for your own good. After all, you were and are a hanyou. I was quite aware of the prejudices of the day, and knew that you needed to learn how to defend yourself. I saw myself as teaching you means of survival. The means of survival. The only ones I really knew. Brother, forgive me."  
  
InuYasha readily did so, and the fraternal moment ended with them wishing each other good night. Each in turn slept with a smile on their face.  
  
  
[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]Closer by Then InuYasha&co. Would Have Liked[*][*]  
  
  
Kagome shivered with apprehension. Her veins were full of adrenaline as a result of tracking done their friend. The day had been tiring, but Kagome felt in her bones that they were near, she just knew it.  
  
Watching the stars with a smile on her face, she gave up any thoughts of sleep. Instead, she turned her thoughts to InuYasha. She would apologize of course. She was well aware that she made a severe mistake, and had reprimanded herself thoroughly. Sill, her consciousness skipped all the tiresome formalities to the time when she could once again travel with him at her side. Fondly, she remembered how they would argue. In doing so, she always paid close attention to him, for it was one of the few times she could do so without him picking up on it. Yes, soon she would find him. And, perhaps, in time everything would be alright. She would find him, and they would continue on with their quest.  
  
Everything would be all right.  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*The Next Day around Noon*`*`*  
  
  
They were close. They knew that much at least.  
  
Kagome smiled, while recasting the powerful spells Kaede had taught. At that time, she never suspected that she would use them in such a manner. The spell prevented any youkai from sensing them until they were several yards away. The spell was a tiresome one, but extremely important. It also helped Kagome sense any youkai in the region, though she could not specifically pin point who they were. She only knew where, and had not the slightest idea of what they looked like.  
  
"We're getting closer. I dunno-maybe only a kilometer away."  
  
  
"Good! How many youkai did you say you sensed?"  
  
"Three Sango. However, one of them has an aura so minuscule that I doubt we will have to worry about it. As for the other two...extremely powerful. They are exactly the same size, too. I had no idea InuYasha was so powerful. Anyway, in about 15 minutes we should get off Kirara. By then we should be only a yard or two away."  
  
Kirara nodded with a peculiar expression on her face, one that showed that she was extremely skittish. Perhaps she realized from the actions of others the gravity of the situation, and did not complain about the extra weight.  
  
15 minutes later, they were slowly making their way towards the aura's. Closer, closer. Soon they would be there.  
  
Kagome singled to hush, for she knew that the youkai were just around the next bush. Soon, not only would they be able to see the youkai, the youkai could see them.  
  
Kagome silently pushed through the foliage. Then she gasped.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru. Jaken. Some child. And InuYasha.  
  
Eating lunch.  
  
Whatever she had expected, this certainly wasn't it.  
  
The group appeared at ease with each other. They ate in peace. InuYasha didn't seem that upset. He looked slightly nonchalant, but content none the less. Rather resigned, Kagome contemplated in the few seconds before the two white haired youkai turned towards her.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared befuddled-and angry. Very angry. That wasn't good.  
  
And InuYasha...InuYasha appeared at first shocked, alarmed, sad, angry,...then, oddly enough, calm. He was distant, and did not acknowledged them after that other than standing up.  
  
Nope, this wasn't good at all.  
  
Owari of Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Cliffie! I am an evil person! But...I tried to get the story to move more. After this chapter, I have only the vaguest idea of what happens next.  
v_v;  
SUGGESTIONS WILL BE APPRECIATED!  
Well, hope ya'll liked this chappie. It was the longest one yet! R&R. Oh, and no preview this chappie, sry. Below are notes to reviewers.  
Ja Ne,  
  
Sakura Hikaru  
  
  
Koneko-chan~  
thanx-your right, the whole plot is unrealistic to begin with, so I might as well just go with the flow. You're a musician? Cool! What do you play?? Well, hope ya liked this chapie!   
  
Celebwen Starmaiden~  
Cool name! Thanx for the review! Hope you like this chapter just as much!! 


	7. The Agreement

Chapter 7  
The Agreement  
  
The face off continued for a moment, as if some tacit agreement had been met. Sesshoumaru broke the silence.  
  
"Leave. Now."  
  
Well, one could hardly say that he was loquacious even at the best of times. Still, despite his lack of words, there obviously was no doubt about the power behind them. Sesshoumaru acted as if he had no doubt that they would be instantly obeyed.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango couldn't help but cringe at the words. Kirara scampered off into the woods, terrified. The others caught themselves from repeating the actions. Perhaps, Miroku pondered, Kirara is on to something,  
  
"No. We won't leave, Sesshoumaru. InuYasha? InuYasha! Please-listen to me! InuYasha!" said Kagome, relieved that her voice appeared to hold confidence.  
  
Rinn stood up, ready to say her part. Ignoring Sesshoumaru's glare, she spoke:  
  
"I don't know who you are, or how you know Yasha or Sessy. But I do know this; It's obvious that you aren't wanted here. Even though I don't know what's going on, that much is plain. Leave."  
  
Kagome glanced over startled; she had forgotten about the young girl. The child sounded extremely mature. However, she couldn't help but be shocked. The idea of a young girl traveling with Sesshoumaru? How could this be? And, one who was obviously on friendly terms with the youkai? Befuddled, it took her a moment to reply.  
  
"There has been a misunderstanding! Onegai-listen to me!" She pleaded. Her prayer fell on deaf ears, however.  
  
"Kagome, you concentrate on InuYasha. Me 'n Miroku will try to help if they get in the way. You probably won't convince them."  
  
Nodding her agreement, Kagome continued her dialogue.  
  
"InuYasha! Hear me out! I didn't mean it! It's all a misunderstanding! I-I was in a bad mood, and-"  
  
"And that gives you an excuse?" cut in Sesshoumaru "Your apology is not excepted. Leave at once."  
  
"Don't speak for him! You have no idea what InuYasha will say! InuYasha-listen to me! I swear, I'm telling the truth, and-"  
  
Kagome's speech halted. InuYasha had put up his hand, palm facing out, motioning for her to stop. Though apprehensive, Kagome readily obliged.  
  
"Leave. Now. Why in the Seven Hells should I believe you? Even if I did, I'm not going. Please, go away."  
  
Though he started out calm, he ended with a rather pleading tone in his voice. His face kept the same rigid appearance of nonchalance. It was noted by his brother, however, that InuYasha's hands were not calm. Though almost hidden by human eye, it was clear to the youkai that they shook beneath his long sleeves.  
  
"InuYasha?! How-how can you say that? I understand that you are mad at me, but, but, after all we have been through, . . . . You rather be with Sesshoumaru, who hates you and tries to kill you every time you meet, than me? Come back, InuYasha, come back!"  
  
"How dare you. How dare you! You assume that I tried to kill him this time. . . . that I Hate Him! You know nothing, mortal. Nothing! Nothing about my life, about his life, nothing. I do not expect you to. However, this insolence. Haven't you done enough already? And if my brother goes with you, what is there to say that it won't happen again?"  
  
Jaken flinched, scuttling backwards till he was leaning on a nearby tree. the tone in his master's voice terrified him. . . .Jaken cringed as Sesshoumaru raised his voice. The way he sneered the word mortal, the utter disgust in every word,. . . .It chilled him to the bone. How could these people not flee in terror?  
  
"I-I-we. We won't leave, at least, not until I know that he is happy! I couldn't live with myself otherwise; I can barely do so now. Please-at least make me sure that he is happy! I beg of you! Couldn't we join you for a bit-jnust a few days? We'll leave then, I just have to know! Onegai!"  
  
Kagome cried out in desperation, hardly realizing what she was saying. Her mind had been frantically searching for some way to stay longer; this was a last resort.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed at the sight of InuYasha's hands shaking even more. They were moving in spasms now on top of the shaking. No one else noticed.  
  
The youkai knew this type of people. They would follow and annoy him and his comrades till they were dead or their quest denied. He hated being put in this position-he loathed it with his entire being. He couldn't kill them. no, not with him understanding his brother as he did now. InuYasha would not want the death of his former comrades. InuYasha was against killing in general, and killing his former friends, no matter how much they hurt him, was in his eyes not even an option. It was better, Sesshoumaru decided, to have the scum around for a few days and then have them leave forever then have them continue to pursue them and haunt his brother forever.  
  
"Personally, I wouldn't mind if you died. As far as I am concerned, your life is worthless. But I won't degrade myself by killing you. I will allow you to accompany us for three days. However, note this; if you do anything, say anything, or even imply anything offensive to any one of us, you will leave. Immediately. Or else. And if you don't leave after those three days are up, your lives won't be worth anything once I am through with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru winced as he was exceedingly aware of the slight, barely perceptible widening of InuYasha's eyes, and the way his hands seemed to dance on their own now.  
  
Please forgive me brother. Please forgive me.  
  
Owari of Chapter 7  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 8-  
  
Chapter 8  
Of Odds and Ends [tittle susceptible to change]  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stood for a few moments, shocked. Did-did he just say yes? Kagome gasped in realization. It would be hard work. She knew that. She wasn't a fool. However-now there was hope. Definite hope. Perhaps she had a reason to hope now. Perhaps every thing would actually turn out right! She knew that she shouldn't raise her hopes so, but she couldn't help it as her optimistic nature began to return. Perhaps!  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
InuYasha flinched while realixing what was happening. No-no! Please, this can't be happening! Anything but this. . . I don't know what I'll do when she yells at me again. . . I don't think I could stand that, not again. . .   
  
0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0  
  
A/N: Hope ya liked it! I felt really bad about my writers block, so this was the first thing I could think of. Not much really happens in this chapter, but it's about what is going on mentally and emotionally. It's such an important scene that I don't feel like I can just shorten it or put anything else in this chapter. BTW, this ficcie isn't over yet. I still need a few more chapters. I didn't want to just end with this chapter and having InuYasha just listen to Kagome and have them kiss and make up. I want to go more in depth, and I don't think that ending would agree with what I am trying to do here. Don't worry though. . . By that I don't mean that the ending will be angst. ^_~ Oh, and thanx for the reviews!! They made me sooo happy!!  
  
^_^  
  
BELOW are Responses to Reviews. Check If You Reviewed The Last Chapter  
|  
|  
|  
V  
  
Koneko-chan~  
Don't worry! I didn't find what you said offensive at all! I don't play any instruments...the only one I have tried is the recorder, cause it was required in elementary school during music, and I REALLY stunk. It didn't help that the recorder is a stupid instrument and everyone was annoyed that we had to work on it for six years. . . .I know a bit of Heart and Soul on the piano [who doesn't? Everywhere you go, if there is a piano and some kids who don't take piano, you hear Heart and Soul...] and stuff, but nothing really. Also, *giggles*, I like your AIM & email address. I guess great minds think a like *cracks up with laughter*. Here's mind,  
AIM-QueenJ321  
Email- QueenJ321@aol.com  
Guess we're both Queens, ehh?  
  
inuyasha lover~  
I agree! I Luv InuYasha. It really is that simple; all sane people do. ^_^ Hope you like this chapter! And tell me if you have any ideas! They aren't stupid unless you think they are!   
  
eddie~  
hehehe...pleaz don't kill me. I know I left at another cliffier...but don't worry! I'll try not to leave you hanging for long!! And I have a feeling that everytihng will work out...  
  
Juunanaz Gurl~  
umm.......pleez don't. I have a feeling that the last words on that threat were probably suspiciously like "kill you." I like my life. It may not be terrific, but, I value it....^_^ I promise that I will finish this ficcie! Maybe I didn't in this chapter, I probably won't in the next, but it will happen! If not, you have my permission to kill me.....Oh, and thanx SOO much for putting me on your favorites list!! You made me feel so happy! Well, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
  
Ja minna-san,  
Sakura 


	8. Of Odd's and Ends

Japanese Translation:  
sumimasen-I am sorry. this version is more polite then a simple "gomen"  
ahiteru-I love you  
  
Disclaimer:  
Question-DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN INUYASHA?!?!   
Answer-I don't...and ya know what really stinks? After all my attempts to steal him, Rumiko Takahashi got a better security system, and I can't break into it...v_v;  
  
Chapter 8  
Of Odds and Ends [title susceptible to change]  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stood for a few moments, shocked. Did-did he just say yes? Kagome gasped in realization. Now it was possible! There was a chance, however slim, but still, a chance that she could convince InuYasha to come back! It would be hard work. She knew that. She wasn't a fool. However-now there was hope. Definite hope. Perhaps she had a reason to hope now. Perhaps every thing would actually turn out right! She knew that she shouldn't raise her hopes so, but she couldn't help it as her optimistic nature began to return. Perhaps!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
InuYasha flinched while realizing what was happening. No-no! Please, this can't be happening! Anything but this. . . I don't know what I'll do when she yells at me again. . . I don't think I could stand that, not again. . .   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He would have to speak with InuYasha later tonight, and he wasn't lookinf forward to it. . . .  
  
"Rinn, pass the rice."  
  
"Huh? Wha-oh. 'K Sessy."  
  
Rinn had not been expecting that. Amidst all of the drama, Sessy was asking for rice. Well, I suppose anything can happen, she pondered. Still, pass the rice?! Might as well,...  
  
Meanwhile, Jaken, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all blinking in astonishment. Forgetting for a moment about Kagome and co., InuYasha spoke.  
  
"You are asking for rice?! Rinn, I think that we have just witnessed a historic moment here; Sesshoumaru is asking for more rice! When was the last time you ever wanted more of Rinn's cooking?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and glared at InuYasha. Yes, on top of everything that had happened today, it was also let's-make-fun-of-Sessy-day. Just my luck.  
  
Kagome giggled, and in doing so reminded everyone of why she, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were here. InuYasha's eyes widened.  
  
  
His hands started to shake again.  
  
%%%%%%%%%% Later That Day %%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sessoumaru knew from the beginning that he would have to speak to his brother. Now that it was night time and the rest of their companions were quiescent, it was time to do so.  
  
" 'Yasha," he called up to his brother, "we need to talk."   
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as his brother silently jumped down from the tree he had been resting in. InuYasha had not slept in a tree for his entire stay with Sesshoumaru and co.  
  
InuYasha stood quietly, for no words were needed. They both knew what Sesshoumaru was about to converse.  
  
"Just let me explain. I did not want to have those four accompany us. However, it was the only real option. They would have continued to follow and harass us until they got their way. Though I wouldn't mind killing them, I am quite aware that you would. So, I saw this as the only way to get the whole thing done with. Perhaps this way they won't haunt you."  
  
###################/The Next Day/#############  
  
Kagome sighed. It was lunch time, and so far, InuYasha had certainly kept his distance. He stayed as far away from them as much as possible, preferring to run ahead of the group. Lunch was a rather sordid affair. No one talked except for Rinn, who constantly switched between not sulking silently and talking exclusively to Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Jaken. Rinn ignored them completely. So it was too Kagome's utter delight when lunch was over.  
  
"'Yashy! I want a piggy-back ride!" Squealed Rinn. After all, despite the strange circumstances, she saw no reason to discontinue her newly traditional treat.  
  
InuYasha sighed, and glared.  
  
"Ya know you're going to give in eventually. I'll just keep whining until you do. Why not save yourself the trouble and simply agree immediately for once?"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched, amused, at Rinn's antics. Nothing would stand between her and what she wanted when she put her mind to it. Also, he silently agreed with her wisdom of keeping their daily routine as similar as possible.  
  
"'Yashy? I thought it was 'Yasha'." said InuYasha as he swung her on his back, in a position disturbingly similar to the one Kagome used to ride noted Kagome.  
  
She wondered if she would ever ride with InuYasha again. . . .  
  
  
"Well, now it's 'Yashy. Suits you better, anyway!"  
  
And so the days passed. Soon, it was the night of the second day, and Kagome shivered at the thought. She had still not managed to speak a word to InuYasha. She would leave tomorrow.  
  
She pretended to be quiescent, but in reality, she was far from slumber. She couldn't sleep...this might be the last night she saw InuYasha....  
  
At midnight, InuYasha sighed. Everyone but Kagome was sleeping, as her dramatics had not fooled him. They hadn't fooled Sesshoumaru either, but the youkai simply ignored the girl as he had been doing non-stop these past two days.  
  
"I know that your awake."  
  
Kagome glanced up, a silent cry stuck in her throat. InuYasha had spoken to her! The words kept running through her head, leaving her unable to respond immediately.  
  
"Yes-I am awake."  
  
After a momen'ts pause, she continued.  
  
"I know that you have no reason to listen to me, or any reason to forgive me, but-but, please, listen to me! I would do anything, anything at all, to take back what I said. I never, never meant any of it. I don't know what happened, but, please! Believe me, I would never-"  
  
Kagome stopped. She could barely continued, as she cried. She cried the entire time. Finally, she managed to get at out one last word.  
  
"Sumimasen."  
  
InuYasha did not want to believe her. His mind was screaming at him, telling him that it was a lie. It always had been before,...  
  
His heart, however, refused to agree. It told him to believe her. It told him to love.  
  
After being tormented by his conflicting mind and heart, he replied.  
  
"You know how I hate it when you cry, Kagome."  
  
The reply only made Kagome sob harder-had he just said what she thought he did?  
  
  
InuYasha moved, stiffly and slowly at first, but with growing purpose. He paused a moment when he was just beside her, than embraced her.  
  
Kagome gasped with happiness and astonishment as she felt his arms around her. She couldn't describe how this felt, it felt so good...  
  
Her hands went around his neck, and his around her waist. They stayed like that for quite some time, Kagome's head resting securely on InuYasha's chest.  
  
"InuYasha?" asked Kagome hesitantly. She didn't know if he was ready to hear this, but she had to say it.  
  
"Hmm?" This felt. . .so right. Though InuYasha. He had never felt so loved in his life, never. Not even when his mother hugged him so long ago.  
  
Kagome leaned her head back, looking into InuYasha's gloriously amber eyes. Steeling her self, she whispered what she had yearned to tell them since they first met.  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened. Kagome had been right, he wasn't quite ready for this. After a moment or two, however, he adjusted to the idea.   
  
And InuYasha smiled.  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
  
OWARI of Chapter 8  
  
A/N: hehehe...I AM SO EVIL! I was going to write this chapter a few days ago, but was really busy.  
v_v;  
AND IT ISN"T OVER YET!  
I still need, dunno, one more chapter and an epilogue. Maybe a bit more, but I don't think so. I just couldn't resist sticking in the WAFF! hehehe...oh, and don't kill me cause they didn't kiss. I just don't think InuYasha is ready for that yet. Also, this is my longest chappie yet! 4 pages of solid story on wordperfect with a font size of 12!! YEAH! Well...I suppose I should stop rambling...  
^_^  
IF you REVIEWED, look BELOW for replies!  
  
Ja,  
  
Sakura  
  
Ashley~  
*giggles* I agree, if InuYasha was real, I would give him a bear hug too!!   
  
koneko-chan~  
yeah! I updated!! Oh, and I reviewed your story, so you know what I think about it-It's GREAT and you must continue!! But...poor Kagome!! v_v;  
  
MysticalWoodElf~  
thanx!! Don't worry, I'm continuing until it's done!  
  
JuunanazGurl~  
humm...you're right; there is a slight connection between InuYasha and Lord of the Rings. Other anime/manga? I Luv Rurouni Kenshin!! But, its' not out in the US yet... I have some good translation sites for it, though. I'll put them on my profile. Cardcaptors the manga is good when I'm in a kawaii-mood, Ranma ½ is HILARIOUS! It is soo funny! But I haven't read much of it. There's a lot more I like, but I suppose that InuYasha is my favorite manga and after it is Rurouni Kenshin. Oh! If you like InuYasha [well, duh you do, why else would you read this fic?! *sweatdrop*], the BEST translating site around is  
http://www.wot-uk.org/  
I have it on my profile, too. It also has translations & summaries of Ranma ½, as well as excellent and detailed summaries of The Glask Mask. It is really up-to-date on InuYasha, it's current with when InuYasha is published in Japan, so it's up to, umm..., I think the 30th volume. Well...I think I better stop now...^_^ glad you liked my story! Oh! Forgot to say this; I was just joking about the threat, I threaten people all the time with my knife collection...  
  
Emiri-chan~  
glad ya like it!! Hope ya liked this chappie too! And I agree, Sessy and InuYasha are so kawaii together when they aren't trying to beat the living daylight out of eachother! *sweatdrop* that didn't sound right...  
  
random moogle~  
glad ya like it so far!!!! Sadly, sometimes I agree with that; Kagome rocks, but she can be a tad bit annoying sometimes...  
  
AZTECDRAGON DEMON~  
thanx!! Hope I updated quickly enough!   
  
Celebwen Starmaiden~  
it's alright, I'm just glad your reviewing now! ^_^ I'm glad you like my story!!  
  
eddie~  
I updated updated your welcome  
hehehe...couldn't resist...  
  
animelover~  
well, now you know what happens next! Thanx for the review! 


	9. Schemes and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do Not own InuYasha. End of Story. I simply borrow InuYasha&co. From Takahashi-sama.   
  
Chapter 9  
Schemes and Dreams  
  
Just before dawn, in the silence that precedes any sunrise, an ear twitched. This ear was a dog's ear, and was connected to the body of a hanyou with long white hair, dressed in a red fire rat's outfit. The eyes of this face glared; the person whom they glared at remained, however, happily oblivious to the unkind stare as she smiled in her sleep.  
  
It was clear that Kagome was having a pleasant dream. InuYasha sighed. He hadn't been able to rest all night; not only was his mind in turmoil about being near his old friends, but Kagome kept on moving in her sleep, and his ears could certainly do with a break.  
  
InuYasha idly pondered what Kagome could be dreaming of before dismissing such actions. He still hadn't forgiven her, so why should it matter to him?  
  
Still, despite his aforementioned resolve, his ears perked up quite a bit as he heard her mumble in her sleep.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
Why was she murmuring his name? Perhaps if he listened some more...  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
What?! Well...that was certainly unexpected...  
  
InuYasha leaned back against the tree in which he slept, happy for its' support as his mind waded through the muddled mess. First, she yells at me. She insults me until I just want to run, and run. She breaks my heart. Then, she finds me, along with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, and apologizes. Next, she convinces Sesshoumaru to let her and the rest stay. And now, in her sleep, she says my name, and that she loves me...  
  
No wonder he was puzzled.  
  
Kagome was being noticeably cryptic, and InuYasha was simply unable to figure out her real feelings.  
  
Then Kagome began to waken.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Kagome grinned cheerfully; she had just witnessed the most pleasant dream. In it, InuYasha had forgiven her, and they had confessed their love to each other. Just like in the movies, she thought, in the state of mind in which one is on the border of being awake and dream land. In sheer obliviousness to her surroundings, she murmured his name one more time while hugging her pillow.  
  
Yawning, Kagome rubbed her eyed, ridding them of their sleep. Looking up, she realized that she was not the only one awake.  
  
"InuYasha?" she murmured, still not fully able to comprehend the situation.  
  
She received no response.  
oO||Oothe next morning  
The group rose as usual that morning, despite the unusual situation. Kagome sighed; she couldn't help but wish her dream had been true.  
'Demo, some things just aren't meant to be...' She thought to herself. While witnessing a silent breakfast, Kagome thought of the differences between the two.  
  
'You only have two days, pull yourself together!' She mentally scolded herself. 'two days...'  
  
So, they ate their breakfast. Kagome thought. Miroku groped Sango. Sango swatted his hands away. Rinn eventually started chattering like there was no tomorrow, and Jaken, figuring he had nothing better to do, cowered. Sesshoumaru ate in silence, as did InuYasha. And they both sat and watched the group.  
nUnUnUnUnUnUn Later that Day  
Subtly, or so he thought, Miroku pulled Sango aside. Taking the hint, the two lagged behind the others.  
  
"Sango? We need to do something."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. I had no idea!"  
"No, I'm serious! We need to get InuYasha and Kagome alone together. If he would just listens to her, let her explain,..."  
  
"Yes, but how do we do that?! Sesshoumaru is watching us all like a hawk....no, scratch that, a vulture, and we're the prey. It's not like we can go up to him and say, 'Hey, Sess! How ya doing? We were just wondering, would you mind it if we got Kagome and InuYasha alone together, somehow force them to make up, then have InuYasha come with us?' Personally, I somehow think that he won't appreciate the suggestion."  
  
"Nor do I, if we say so in such a blunt manner. However, I think that you have a good idea; let's talk to Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Are you crazy Miroku?! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! He'll probably kill us for breathing anywhere near his personal space, let alone let us talk to him about this!"  
  
"Hush! He'll hear you! Besides, you said so yourself; Sesshoumaru is watching us all. The only way to get everything back to normal is to have his consent. I know it's a long shot, but, between the to of us, we'll be able to come up with something. Or die when he gets annoyed..."  
  
And so, huddling and talking in hushed voices, the two began to scheme.  
[][][][][][][][][][][]  
They were plotting something. He knew that much. He decided, however, after serious contemplation, to not listen in on their discourse. After all, Sesshoumaru sincerely doubted that a youkai-exterminator and a hentai monk could do any serious harm. So, he let them be, aware that, sooner or later, he would find out what was going on.  
  
Really, he had more important issues to spend his time on. This Kagome thing would require some serious thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't blind. Once Kagome had discovered their whereabouts, he had perceived a change in his brother. True, he was more...emotionally shaky. Yet, at the same time, he seemed more...what is it? Ahhh, yes. Complete. His brother appeared to be more complete. So, as much as it pained him, Sesshoumaru realized that he would have to get this Kagome and his brother to make up. She would have to do something to mend the damage she did. If they didn't, InuYasha would never be the same.  
  
However, just because he realized the necessity of it all didn't make Sesshoumaru like the girl any better. Oh no, on the contrary, he resented her even more now. And he wasn't going to allow everything to be quick and easy. There wouldn't be any smooth sailing from here on. Quick and easy wouldn't be good for InuYasha. Also, she had to learn how much harm she did, to prevent her from ever doing so again. The task must be an arduous one for her. Besides, he would enjoy it more if she too suffered a bit. In his mind, she deserved it.  
-\/-\/-\/-\/-  
Rinn grinned mischievously. Sessy had that marvelously blank, neutral look on his face, that told her that he was planning something. Excellent! Things were looking up! Before all this, life had been getting a bit...dull. Not that she really minded, of course, she was eternally grateful to Sessy. He had saved her life. And, everything was pleasant. She simply preferred it when there was more excitement. She felt awful about Yashy, but, if he had to be hurt so, she was glad Sessy had found him. And now, they were traveling in an even larger group! She could sense the tingling feeling of drama. Things would end up all right, no doubt. Sessy was planning something.  
^_^  
Thus the morning passed. Miroku and Sango schemed, Sesshoumaru planned, Rinn watched gleefully, Kagome thought, and InuYasha ignored everything and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Jaken, well...Jaken cowered.  
  
Soon, the gang reached a suitable place for lunch. They accordingly sat down and ate.  
  
InuYasha, surprisingly, was not the first one done. Miroku and Sango were.  
  
This was part of their plan; after a meal seemed to be an excellent time to confront Sesshoumaru alone.  
  
He soon finished, and started to drift away from the left. He walked till he was a few meters away, and sat stoically on a handy boulder. Eyeing each other, Miroku and Sango soon followed.  
  
They didn't want anyone to eavesdrop. However, there really were no precautions they could take, so they left things how they were.  
  
This allowed Rinn to listen in on their conversation.  
OWARI of Chapter 9  
AN: iREAD ALL; THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/i  
  
gomen nasai minna-san!! I really never meant to take so long in updating!! It's just, one thing led to another, and I haven't had any time! I managed to write half of the chapter a while ago, perhaps a month ago. I don't really know...but I didn't have time to finish it. I only did today, however, and that is only because I'm sick. v_v poor me. I have some virus, and I feel, to put it bluntly, like shit. Normally I don't swear, but that is the only way to describe how I feel. I want to numb my throat, it hurts sooooooo bad!!!!! Anyone, what I meant to say instead of rambling on about how awful I feel is that I apologize if this chappy is a bit choppy because of the time in-between. I tried to post this yesterday, but nooo, stupid ffnet was acting up again, grrrr...  
  
ALSO, TO ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO EMAIL THEM, I'm sorry, I haven't been able to, my email account got REALLY messed up. Someone logged into it other than me, yadda yadda yadda, AOL changed my password, and I don't know what it is now. I'm probably going to have to set up a temporary email address until it's fixed; I haven't been able to check my mail for months!! I probably have thousands of emails, five out of which will be important. Anyway, my IM if fine, however. You see, my computer is really old, and my AOL for it is 4.0. It won;t upgrade any higher. My parents have 8.0, but I don't. Because of this, my email and screen name are AOL, but I normally use Internet Explorer to go online. I downloaded AIM, so that way I could IM using a faster internet thing. My AIM didn't change my password, so I can long on to that. I now have 2 AIM names,  
  
QueenJ321  
and  
sakura hikaru321  
  
feel free to IM me! Just tell me who you are!  
ALSO, ABOUT THE CHAPTERS, for some odd reason, ffnet says that I have one more chapter posted than I do. I assure you, I don't have the slightest idea why it is doing that. It is reallllly annoying. So, yeah, as of 4-16-03, there are only 9 chapters.  
  
Well....guess that's all. I'll answer reviews next chappy, k?  
  
Ja! 


	10. Alliances

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Alliances  
  
Upon finishing his meal, which consisted of Instant Ramen for the first time in days, he was happy to note, InuYasha stood. After pausing to stretch his limbs for a moment, aggravated by their tingly feeling from being inactivate for too long, he made for a nearby forest.  
  
He was pleased to note that no one had questioned him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was currently occupied with Sango and Miroku, Rinn was busy eavesdropping on that conversation (he could read Rinn like an open book), and he honestly couldn't care less about what Jaken or Kagome were doing. This, he reasoned, gave him a good 60 minutes to run, considering how long it would take to clean up camp.  
  
It was one of his favorite things to do-had always been. To just run, plain and simple...to him, it was a beautiful thing. Using his youkai speed, he was able to outdistance any creatures, and race the wind.  
  
The process was meditative. While running, he rarely felt the urge to do serious thinking. It was rather an activity to clear his mind.  
  
This time, however, his running _was_ to think. He wanted-no, needed-to think about current events. He needed to put things into some order, some pattern. Despite appearances, InuYasha hated it when his life wasn't organized.  
  
He had liked his previous schedule. It was simple, by day, hunt for the Shikon no Tama shards, by night guard the camp. It was routine. In fact, his love of order was one of the many reasons why he despised it when Kagome left him. Then, what was he to do? He had no other life, except for the Shikon, and even that left him with too much free time. The delay was disruptive. Normal event could not occur without Kagome. In fact virtually nothing could be done. He was forced to loaf around all day, yearning for the girl's companionship and something to do...  
  
Kagome. That was the reason he was running in the first place. He was muddled; what did she mean, and what did she want?  
  
Could he simply characterize this girl as some devious, virulent schemer with a kind and bubbly persona? Someone who was only an ersatz friend, but in actuality loathed him at heart? Or was their more to Kagome? Was she the person he had been waiting his whole life for, someone who could, and would, understand him? A friend...who had made a mistake...  
  
Grunting, the hanyou increased his pace. He had 45 more minutes left...  
  
***  
  
'While sneaking around so that one can spy on Sesshy, it is prudent to be as quiet as possible,' thought Rinn. She was seriously thinking of writing a book on how to sneak around the demon lord. She nodded slightly-she would have to remember that sentence. It would work nicely in the eavesdropping chapter.  
  
Of course, Rinn was well prepared. She would never be the type of person who foolishly gets caught while eavesdropping and, upon being questioned, becomes tong-tied. No, not Rinn. She even had a few choice phrases stored in case Sesshy caught her-they would be included in her book also. Rinn hated being caught unawares.  
  
Sadly, this was not a joyous occasion. This was business, unlike most spying trips. Normally, Rinn would sneak for fun, not for any particular information. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to confide in people anyway, so she rarely ever heard him speaking on her spy trips. Scratch that-she had never heard him speaking. Most of the time, she was forced to spy on Jaken out of boredom. And a skittish demon who repeatedly talks to himself is not fun to spy on...the experience was sometimes a little scary. Emphasis on scary, not little. Boy, did he sure have some problems...  
  
Chiding herself, Rinn stopped musing Jaken's issues and continued her mission. She had to know what Sango and Miroku where up to. After all, the situation did involve her directly. And so, the girl scurried up the branches of a handy tree, careful to be silent.  
  
Today, she would get to test her spying skills out on Sesshy once again.  
  
***  
  
Hesitating slightly, Miroku stepped forward. Now was the time to be even more self-assertive. It was certainly not the time to go to pieces.  
  
'Get a grip on yourself! This was your suggestion in the first place after all...no one should be allowed to be that intimidating...stop it! Focus Miroku! Look at Sango-she's behaving naturally-why can't I?'  
  
Unfortunately, this was a misconception. Sango was a wreck.  
  
'...it's not like he's going to suddenly attack. Sesshoumaru is being completely civilized...no reason to be frightened...none what-so-ever...'  
  
She shivered slightly.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later and InuYasha wasn't any nearer reaching a conclusion than he had been before...  
  
He still did not know what to think. First, Kagome had been his friend. His first friend in a long, long time. He still clung to the idea of her as his friend. Because of that conception, however, he was having difficulty separating the truth and what he wanted to be the truth.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began again.  
  
Kagome had been his friend, he had trusted her. She had gotten angry, and yelled at him. She had hurt him. He had run away. Next, he was found by his half-brother. She had found him again, and apologized. Then, he had heard her mumble in her sleep that she loved him.  
  
Those were the facts. Now he could return to his previous question. Who exactly was Kagome? Oh, he knew the basic stuff, she was from the future, she was a teenage girl with miko powers, yadda yadda yadda, but who was she really? Was she the kind of girl who was naturally manipulative, and had he fallen right into her hands? Or was she who she had first appeared to be; a girl who cherished her friends above all else?  
  
What was he to believe?  
  
In the end, he would most likely be forced to call on his instinct, but his instinct was pushing him two separate ways. One towards Kagome and one far, far away from her.  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'll get straight to the point," said Sango, "we are worried about InuYasha," here she paused, as if waiting for an utterance of recognition before continuing. She received none. "As is said...we are worried about InuYasha. As long as we've known him, he's never behaved this way. Also, we've never known Kagome to behave this way....She's a sweet girl, and she would never hurt InuYasha! I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it was just a mistake!"  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a groan. The girl was about to go into some awful speech, one which she would think excellent and fantastically persuasive, and he really did not want to hear it or any of the cliches that were bound to be in it. He had humored her and the man by listening to this much, and he could already tell where this was going. He cut her off rather abruptly  
  
"You want me to influence InuYasha so that he will forgive Kagome. Don't speak anymore; I can tell where this is going. Now, listen up, as I am not inclined to be verbose, and I won't repeat myself. I will help, but not by influencing InuYasha, for reasons of my own. Is that clear?"  
  
Mutely, the houshi and the girl nodded.  
  
"Excellent, now leave me-and don't interfere with what I do."  
  
With that, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as a sign of dismissal.  
  
It might to be interesting to note the conversation that followed between Miroku and Sango whilst they stumbled rapidly (if stumbling rapidly is possible, that is) back to Kagome:  
  
"Well...he certainly doesn't believe in euphemism..."  
  
Torn between slapping the houshi for such an inappropriate comment and nodding along with the truism, Sango settled with a simple "Indeed."  
  
***  
  
"Rinn, come here."  
  
Feeling significantly put out by being so easily discovered by Sesshy, Rinn sorrowfully relinquished her position in the tree. Still, she would not be remorseful, and instead began skimming through her list of excuses...  
  
"Why hello Sesshy! Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
Sesshomaru hid a smirk as the girl continued rambling, giving him highly persuasive and highly entertaining excuses. After a minute or so, however, he cut her short.  
  
"Enough. I am not angry with you, but keep silent about what you now know. How would you like to help me?"  
  
Rinn blinked in shock. Slowly, two things surfaced to the top of her mind. a) Sesshy wasn't mad and b) Sesshy, her hero and savior, was asking her for help.  
  
She was so saying yes!  
  
***  
  
OWARI OF CHAPTER 10  
  
AN: I'm experimenting with the format...my chapters never show up how they're supposed to. I use Word Perfect, and ffnet's uploading system isn't compatible, forcing me to write my chapters on WP and then copy and past 'em in Notebook to upload. Upon uploading, they always look cramped and spaces and tabs which I inserted aren't there...Well, that's all until next time  
  
Ja,  
  
sakura hikaru  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Chapter 8 Reviews  
  
Long Shot~hopefully your less confused now! Glad ya think it's good!  
  
AZTECDRAGON DEMON~sry about the confusion!  
  
Anonymous~thanx so much for the compliment! I was going to make the temporary amnesia a bigger theme, but decided against it. You were right-I was rushing it! Hope you like the change!  
  
eddie~hehehe...several people agree that it looked like I was rushing it! ^_^  
  
Demon Girl~I apologize for that...ffnet says that I have a chapter done that I don't...don't worry, everything's there! Wow...thanx for reviewing so many times!  
  
Starlet Girl~I'm glad you like it so much!! Yeah, InuYasha is too good for Kagome...he's too good for anyone, really...  
  
Cat Silver~I read and reviewed it!  
  
Koneko-chan~thanx for the compliment!! I'll watch out for my spelling and grammar better...I hate it when there are a lot of errors, and I don't always catch every mistake...  
  
Melinda~thanx! Don't worry, I'll keep on writing!  
  
SSJ Viper5~lol, Rinn is pretty hyper...  
  
japanese blader girl~thanx! I'm trying to keep the plot original. I'll email you soon!  
  
LadyoftheLake40~I agree, Sesshy and 'Yasha bonding is pretty cute...I'm going to try to work out the ending so that everyone keeps in touch...  
  
Chapter 9 Reviews  
  
LadyoftheLake40~well, now you know what happens next!! ^_^  
  
Riinuka~your welcome! ^_^ *hugglez InuYasha plushie and tosses Riinuka a plushier* thanx for the plushier! ^_^  
  
Inuyokita~I'll try to put in everything! Thanx for the Jaken compliment! Hope you like the update...  
  
Celebwen Starmaiden~thanx for the review! And I feel a lot better ^.^  
  
Celeorien~thanx for the condolences and sry about your computer! I agree with the suffering and the kag+inu 4ever...  
  
Cat Silver~lol!! You didn't even have to sit him! I can't fall asleep quickly either... 11 out of 13?! That's not low, that's high!! ^_^ 


End file.
